Partners
by TeamJakeward'x
Summary: Bella and Edward are enemies, Bella’s in Gryffindor, Edward’s in Slytherin. They have to work on an Astronomy Project together, and end up playing 20 Questions, then…
1. 20 Questions

**Author's Note: This is my Harry Potter/Twilight FanFic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Partners – 20 Questions**

**Created By: TeamJakeward'x**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are enemies, Bella's in Gryffindor, Edward's in Slytherin. They have to work on an Astronomy Project together, and end up playing 20 Questions, then… read on to find out! P.S The Cullen's are the bad boys in this fan fic - thought we could see them in a different light! And Bella is a goody-goody-two-shoes, ha ha. :P **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Books loaded in her bag, Bella walked up the stairs towards the Astronomy tower. It was the last class of the day and she was pretty tired. After nine classes already, she was allowed to be tired. The one thing she was dreading in this class was the fact that it was with the Slytherins and she didn't think she'd be able to stand one of their sick jokes again.

Walking in, she took a seat near the back of the room. Soon after she opened her books on her desk, the class started. No one was sitting beside her as Jacob and Alice were sitting further up the front and everyone else had partners already. Sighing, she focused her attention on the professor at the front of the room.

"I would like you to hand your assignments in please class, you've had long enough to work on them now." The Professor said, gathering some papers on their desk and waiting for students to begin walking to the front with assignments in hand.

Bella flicked through her books for the assignment she'd stuck there a week ago. Pulling it out, she walked to the front of the room and handed it in. The door opened with a big bang and everyone turned to look as Cullen stood there, panting.

"Sorry I'm late." he mumbled. Bella rolled her eyes and went to sit down.

"You can sit beside Miss Swan." the Professor said. Bella's head snapped up with shock. Cullen seemed to be feeling the same way.

"You've got to be kidding! I can't sit beside her, I'll get diseased!" He protested. The Professor stared at him angrily. Cullen sighed, realising he'd lost the argument. Walking over to her table, he had his chair grating against the leg of the table in an attempt to get away from her. Bella was doing the same thing.

"Today, we will be starting a new project." the Professor said. Bella turned her interest to what they would be doing and began taking notes. Cullen looked at her hand as it whizzed across the paper. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at the other side of the room.

"Edward, wanna sit beside me? Emmett can sit beside Swan." Cullen looked over to where Tanya was batting her eyelids at him. He hated to admit it, seeing as Tanya was a Slytherin, but he hated Tanya more than he hated Swan.

"No thanks, the Professor'll have our heads." he replied.

"I would like you to talk quietly to your partner about the project that you will hand in to me next week. Now get to work." Edward looked over at Bella, confused.

"Why do I have to talk to you about it?" he asked. Bella had an angry look on her face. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle this.

"Weren't you listening? The person we're sitting beside is our partner, we have to work on the project together!" she snapped, glaring at him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"No way, I'm not working with you!" he protested.

"Well you didn't take the opportunity to sit with that slut, Tanya, so you're stuck with me! Now just tell me which constellation you want to research." Bella said firmly.

"I don't know the difference between half the constellations Swan, I never have." Bella clenched her teeth to stop herself from yelling at him.

"Then how about you research Scorpio?" she asked. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged.

"Whatever that is." This time Bella rolled her eyes, writing down what he would be researching.

"All right, go take a look through the telescope and tell me what you see." Bella instructed.

"What are you? The Professor?" he asked. At Bella's 'no funny business' look, he grudgingly stood up and walked over to the telescope, looking out at the night sky. Truthfully, Bella hated night classes. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep.

"Bella, you gonna be all right?" she looked up at see Jacob standing there, obviously feeling sorry that she had Cullen as a partner. She gave a small smile.

"I'll survive." she said. Jacob nodded and smiled back, walking over to Alice again. When Cullen came and sat down again, he pulled out his book and began to draw. Bella's eyebrow was up about as high as it could go.

"This is no time to bludge! What did you see through the telescope?" She asked. Edward looked up at her and sighed.

"I can't explain it, so I'm drawing it. _Relax_." He said. Bellafolded her arms and watched as he continued drawing. When it was done, she couldn't help but gasp.

"That's amazing! You're such a wonderful artist!" Taking his book off him, she studied it carefully. "You caught the small glow from each star, that's amazing!" She said.

"Careful Swan, don't want my head exploding do you?" Edward asked, smirking.

*

The next day was a saturday, but Bella was up at seven to go eat breakfast. Walking into the almost deserted room, she sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat.

"Bella! What are you doing up? You should be sleeping in, I hear you had a night class yesterday." Bella looked over to see Esme scooting over to sit beside her.

"Yeah, but I've got to work on a new project I've got." She said. Esme frowned, studying the bags under Bella's eyes.

"No offence, but you look terrible. You really should catch up on some sleep." Esme said. "Who's your partner? I'll tell them what's up and ask them if they wouldn't mind working on it a bit while you sleep." Esme offered. Bella laughed.

"Good luck getting _Cullen_ to work on the project." Esme's eyes bulged.

"Cullen's your partner?" She squeaked. Bella nodded slowly.

"There was no one else, and he was late to class so we got paired off." she shrugged. Esme blinked, obviously very sorry for her friend.

"Then I'll work on it for you. But you have to get some sleep!" she insisted.

"No Esme, thanks for the offer but I really think I should do this." Standing up to leave, Bella gave one last thankful smile at Esme. Pushing the doors open, Bella almost ran into Cullen. She could smell a intoxicating sweet scent radiating from him. She inhaled slowly, it was amazing. They both stepped back, startled.

"Watch where you're going Swan." he spat. Bella sighed and nodded, stepping aside to let him pass. He frowned, knowing that normally she'd be yelling at him by now.

"Are you going to walk?" Bella asked tiredly, seeing him just stand there.

"Are you ok? You've got bags under your eyes." he said. Bella closed her eyes and counted to ten. There was no way she would start crying in front of Cullen.

"I've had a few late nights recently, but I'm fine." she said. Thinking things over, Edward knew he would regret it but opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

"How about we work on the project? Try and get it half done so you can go sleep and get rid of those bags." he offered. Bella looked up at him, speechless from shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Edward almost said 'no' but this time he _did_ stop himself.

"Yeah, I'll try not to be a jerk while we work." Edward couldn't believe what he was saying, but put it aside to the fact that he'd had a couple of late nights too.

"Thanks." Bella said. They both walked up to the Astronomy tower and Bella pulled out some large books with information on Scorpio. Edward sighed and began looking through one that she handed him. Deciding to do what Bella normally did, Edward started jotting down some points.

"Don't you think it's amazing? Just how many stars there are in the sky!" Bella said as she flicked through an extra large book.

"I guess." Edward said, shrugging. "I usually only notice how many stars there are when I take a girl out on a date at night." he explained. Bella rolled her eyes and continued looking through the book.

"Scorpio's rotation around the earth.. Scorpio horoscopes.." Bella mumbled, scanning the list of chapters.

"What page am I supposed to be looking at?" Cullen asked, confused as he tried to find the right chapter. Bella leant over and flicked to chapter ten, her hand accidentally brushing his and causing them both to jerk back suddenly. His hands were surprisingly soft and warm-she expected them to be ice cold, like his usual facial expression.

"Sorry." Bella mumbled, going back to her book. Edward made a bit of a face and started reading.

An hour later, Edward had chucked thirty scrunched up pieces of paper in the bin from where he was sitting, feet propped up on the desk. Bella had thirty pages of notes.

"I'm bored, let's play twenty questions." Edward said, aiming with his thirty-first piece of paper and landing it in the bin. Bella sighed, not looking up from her book.

"You start." she said. Cullen grinned and chucked _another_ piece of paper in the bin.

"Do you think I'm hot?" he asked cheekily.

"No." Bella said, still not looking up. The grin dropped from Edward's face, replaced with an annoyed expression. "Ever loved someone before?" Bella asked.

"Duh." Edward said.

"Who?" Bella looked up and folded her arms on the desk, waiting for an answer. Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"It's really embarrassing, I'd rather not say." He mumbled.

"Embarrassing? Oh, do tell!" Bella said excitedly.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone." Edward said angrily. Bella nodded and he sighed. "I was five and she was four, ok? Her name was Bells." Bella's jaw dropped slightly. That was her nickname when she was little. Bella quickly composed herself, and pretended to stifle a laugh.

"That's, uh, great." she said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward frowned, thinking of something he could ask. "Ever kissed a guy before?" his smirk was on his face again.

"Of course I have!" Bella said, looking over at him and glaring.

"Your dad doesn't count Swan." Cullen teased.

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Yes I have kissed a guy around my age before. In fact, I've kissed many guys around my age." she said. Cullen smirked wider.

"Bet you haven't kissed as many guys as I've kissed girls." he said. Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"You bet I haven't." she mumbled.

"Your turn." Edward reminded her. Bella tapped her pen on her book in thought.

"Do you think _I'm _hot?" she asked. Cullen raised an eyebrow and smirked, realising she'd asked the same thing he'd first asked.

"Absolutely Swan, it's killing me having to sit here without kissing you." Bella's head snapped up to look him to make sure he was joking. Relieved, she looked back down at her book.

"This is getting boring. We should really work on the project." Bella said.

"I don't want to." Cullen said shrugging. "Do you like Jacob?" With a sigh, Bella shook her head. Jacob was one of her best friends, there was nothing romantic between them. Well, for her.

"Why does everyone think that?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Cullen shrugged and chucked another piece of paper into the bin.

"Probably 'cause he likes you." he replied.

"Yeah right, as if." she mumbled, writing down some more notes on the constellation Scorpio. Edward sighed and began doodling in his book. Bella glanced over and tried to hide her amazement at how well it had turned out in only a couple of seconds.

With a sigh, he screwed it up and chucked it in the bin.

"I thought that was pretty good." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"My aim or the drawing?" Edward asked teasingly. Bella rolled her eyes. "It's your turn to ask me a question." he added. Biting her lip in concentration, Bella tried to think of something she could ask him. Glancing up at him, their eyes met and she quickly looked away again.

"What's your natural hair colour?" she asked finally. Narrowing his eyes, Edward sat up in his seat properly.

"Bronzey-brown. Why does everyone ask me that?" he snapped. Bella shrugged, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"I am **so** tired." Bella said, putting her pen down and leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, why do we have to get so much work? You must be completely overloaded seeing as you have like, ten classes a day." Edward agreed. Bella frowned slightly and looked over at him.

"How did you know I have ten classes a day?" she asked. Edward clenched his jaw, defences up immediately.

"Everyone knows it Swan, you're the craziest witch to ever attend the school." he responded. Bella wasn't convinced. At all.

"Not even Jacob and Alice know how many classes I take, how do you?" she asked. Edward rolled his eyes and began doodling again, not wanting to look at her accusing eyes.

"Black and Brandon are dimwits. They wouldn't know it if your ten classes came and bit them on the nose." he said. Despite her efforts to stay composed, Bella laughed. Edward smirked slightly and glanced up at her. They shared a smile for about two seconds.

"So Swan, my turn is it?" Edward asked quickly. "Have you ever had a detention other than the time I caught you three sneaking around?" Bella paused to think, and then shrugged.

"Yeah, a couple. Mostly for being caught in classrooms trying to find some books to help me study." She explained. Cullen laughed.

"I've been on stacks of detentions. But that probably doesn't shock you." he said. Bella shrugged and started flicking through her notes.

"I guess not. I just don't understand, why do you hate Jacob so much?" she looked up at him, really wanting his honest opinion on this question.

"He's a halfblood. I don't like halfbloods." Edward said. Bella raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"It might just be me, but it seems like you hate him more than me, and I'm a muggleborn." Bella pointed out. Edward rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had to be having this conversation with one of the smartest witch in their year.

"Fine. I'll tell you about my stupid reason for hating Saint-Black." Cullen mumbled. "The first time we met, I tried to befriend him, remember that?" Cullen waited for Bella to respond.

"Yes." she said.

"Well, my father had wanted me to make friends with him. You know? Get up close to Black so it'd be easier to pull him down." Cullen explained. "My father, Carlisle, wanted to be top at the Ministry, not like Billy flippin' Black.

"But Jacob didn't want to be friends with you." Bella said quietly.

"Yes, exactly. And that's why I hate him. My father got so mad when he found out I couldn't befriend him, but quickly changed his mind as to what he wanted me to do. Then my job _was_ to hate him. Much easier, seeing as it comes naturally." Cullen shrugged.

"Your father wants you to hate him?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Yeah, can we change the subject?" Edward shifted uncomfortably and Bella nodded her head.

"Sure. It's your turn for the question." Bella made sure all her notes were stacked in an orderly pile and turned to look at him. Edward didn't have much time to think before the next question was out of his mouth. He didn't even know where it had come from.

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to?" he asked. To hide his own shock of what he had asked, he decided to smirk. Bella's eyes were bulging and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Um..." She was at a total loss for words. For some reason she didn't quite know the answer. Would she? "Actually, I don't know." she whispered. Edward frowned, he had thought that her answer would be a repulsive 'NO!', but it wasn't.

"Well anyway, you can ask a question now." He said, trying to get onto a different topic.

"Why did you ask that?" Bella looked him straight in the eye, wanting to know what had caused the unexpected question. Edward shrugged and looked away.

"Random thought that entered my head. Can we move on now?" he said, irritated.

"Fine then, let me ask another question." Bella flicked her hair behind her shoulder and straightened up slightly. "Would you kiss me if I asked you to?" she asked. Edward glared over at her, immediately thinking she was trying to mock him. Swallowing slowly, he looked away.

"We've got something in common. I don't know either." he mumbled. Bella blinked in astonishment and quickly turned back to her notes.

"Do you want to finish this off later?" she asked. Edward nodded and closed the book he'd been looking through. Bella shoved all her stuff in her bag and got up, leaving the room. Sighing, he got up and left also.

*

Sunday came and Bella slept in until twelve o'clock. When she finally got up, she felt like she had missed a huge opportunity to get extra work done.

"I wasted so much time! Esme, why didn't you get me up?" she asked, groaning and putting her head in her hands.

"Because you need your sleep!" Esme said, "Look on the bright side, there are no bags under your eyes any more!" Bella rolled her eyes and walked off, heading straight to the astronomy tower to get some of the books she needed for her project.

"Hey, don't bother going up there." she turned around to see Edward following slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Why not? I just want to get some more work done." she said.

"Yeah I know, but don't bother." He persisted. "I've already done the whole project." he explained. Bella's eyes bulged.

"What?" she asked. "But why would you do that?" she asked. He shrugged and walked a bit closer.

"You looked terrible yesterday so I decided to help you out a bit." he said. Bella shook her head, not believing her ears.

"How?" she asked. "You said you didn't know the difference between any of the stars!" she said. Edward smirked.

"Yeah, I lied." he explained. "But if you want to see it I'll show you." he offered. She nodded and he lead her up to the astronomy tower where the project sat neatly on a shelf. She sifted through the pages and finally nodded, smiling.

"Wow, you did a great job!" she said.

"Thanks." he said, folding his arms and smirking.

"I just have one question." she said, putting the project down and facing him. He gestured for her to continue. "You hate me, so why did you help me out by doing the entire project?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to sabotage you, it's my project too! I can't afford to have my partner working overly-hard and wrecking the project." This time Bella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she turned to leave but Edward's hand shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She frowned, her eyes asking him what he wanted.

"We only got up to ten questions." he said. Bella immediately knew he was talking about when they'd played 'twenty questions'.

"Cullen, that was just to pass the time. Besides, I can't even remember who's turn it was next." she said.

"It was my turn." he said confidently.

"Um, ok." she said, sitting down on a chair. He smirked and sat down opposite her.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked.

"Not quite sure." she said. "I have a different one everyday. Today's is green." she said, then blushed a faint pink. Edward chuckled. Bella paused in thought and then shrugged. "Do you have a crush on anyone in our year?" she asked.

"Nah." Edward said, looking away. "You like anyone?" Bella considered the question and thought of all the possibilities.

"I don't know." she said. "I don't really like anyone like _that_." she said. Edward looked at her and raised an eyebrow, not believing her.

"Come on, there's gotta be someone." he said. She shook her head.

"Nope." she repeated. Cullen rolled his eyes.

"You're so boring."

"Well you didn't like anyone either!" she retorted. He smirked up at her and shrugged.

"Ok then, there is someone. But I am _not_ telling you." he said cheekily. Bella just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Then I'm not telling you _my_ someone." she said. "My turn. What's your favourite food?" Edward thought about it and shrugged.

"I like all foods." he said.

"Ok." Bella said. "Your turn." he nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"If Black asked you out, would you say yes?" his eyes glinted with mischief as he waited for her answer. She narrowed her eyes slightly, annoyed.

"No, I would gently tell him no." she said.

"Ok." Cullen said. "I don't believe you, but it's your turn anyway now." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't believe me." she muttered. "What would you do if Tanya Stanley asked you out?" Edward made a disgusted face.

"Ew, I'd say no." he answered quickly. Bella shrugged.

"Ok then." She twiddled her thumbs to show that she was pretty bored. Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was thinking of another questions he could ask.

"Do you ever get tired of Black's 'I'm-So-Special-Cause-I'm-A-Quileute-Wolf' act?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. She stared right back at him and shrugged.

"Occasionally." she mumbled. Cullen smirked. "Do you ever get tired of being the prince of Slytherin?" The smirk remained on his face, but he raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, _occasionally_." he said, mimicking what she'd said. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Could you ever see yourself liking me?" he asked. She looked up at him, hoping he was joking. His smirk said that he wasn't joking, and that he really wanted to know her answer just so he could laugh at her again. She stared at him for a moment, considering his question and seeing if she _could_ see herself liking him.

"Well.." she said slowly.

"What are you two doing here?" They both turned their heads, startled, to see Professor Hale standing in the doorway. Bella suddenly realised how suspicious it must look. Edward and herself were alone in the astronomy tower.

"We were just talking about our project." Edward said casually. Hale raised an eyebrow. "We got paired up in class." Cullen added, just to let Hale know they hadn't chosen to be together.

"Very well. But you should have asked to be let into the classroom first." Hale said. "I am going to have to ask you to leave. You may continue talking about your project another time." Bella stood up and headed towards the door. Edward nodded and jumped up, following her out.

"So?" he whispered as he passed her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, an uneasy feeling coming over her.

"Yeah, I could." And then she rushed off to find her friends.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoped you like it! The second chapter is quite different to this one…**

**PLEASE Review!!!!**


	2. Total Freedom

**Author's Note: This is my Harry Potter/Twilight FanFic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Partners – Total Freedom**

**Created By: TeamJakeward'x**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are enemies, Bella's in Gryffindor, Edward's in Slytherin. They have to work on an Astronomy Project together, and end up playing 20 Questions, then… read on to find out!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the library, Edward gazed about, searching for a friend. What he found was Bella, stooped over books, the sun hitting her skin in just the right way, accenting the smooth perfection of skin not hidden by a robe.

Her mahogany curls curtained gently around her face as she leaned forward. Without seeing her eyes, Edward knew all to well about the chocolate brown eyes that seemed always seemed to smile, despite what was on her mind.

His stomach lurched and he made a hasty exit, unable to bear the sight of the Gryffindor any longer. It was wrong. But his heart was racing and his cheeks flushed whenever he thought of her. Edward felt filthy.

This had become a regular occurrence for the Slytherin. It sickened him just to think that he could possibly like a mudblood. Everything he had been taught and believed about their kind, battled with his heart.

Lost in thought, he slowed his steps, heading back to the Slytherin tower. A cry behind him caught him by surprise. Turning, ready for a good laugh, Edward was surprised to see Bella on her knees, books scattered about. The laugh died on his lips as he found himself rushing to her side, helping her to her feet. The look on her face was unfathomable as she realized Edward was the one helping her.

"Cullen." Bella said, her voice cautious.

"Swan." Edward said, frowning.

He silently watched Bella gather her things. When she turned to leave, he grabbed her shoulder without thought.

Spinning her around, he kissed her softly on the lips. It was quiet for a long moment, just the thud of their hearts hammering, the broken rhythm of their ragged breathing, and the whisper of his lips moving against hers in synchronization. In between breaths, Edward would whisper her name, lovingly. Bella's fingers locked into his bronze hair, her left hand on the small of his back. His hands were tight around her waist pulling her closer to him, so close, their bodies were touching.

Bella froze, suddenly remembering who she was kissing. Oblivious, Edward carried on kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone, nibbling her ear. Bella let go of his hair, prized his hands from her waist and took a step back.

They stood there, staring at each other, shocked out of their minds at what had just happened.

Edward looked down at his shoes, blushing. "Uhm... Yeah… S-sorry… A-…a…about… tha-" he started embarrassingly, but Bella interrupted him.

"I, uh, enjoyed it too." She said almost inaudibly. Her cheeks flushed a tomato red.

Could this be true? Edward thought. _Bella Swan_, enjoying a intimate kiss from her so-called enemy? She must be bluffing.

"Are you bluffing?" Edward asked surprised, yet also angry.

"Seriously Edward?" Bella's confidence suddenly sprung out of nowhere, "Of course I'm not bluffing-does it look like I'm bluffing? I just flipping snogged the face off of you!"

Edward smirked. "I guess so… but.." His face suddenly dropped and he looked slightly abashed.

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"Do you…feel the same way about me?

"…I have to go." Bella ran out of the library, leaving her books behind her.

***

She was a human, a witch and a student. She had perfect grades, perfect friends, a perfect image and a perfect life.

She was perfection.

Her teachers praised her and thought her the brightest of her age. Her fellow students admired and wished to be like her and in which, some wished to have her. Her parents, loved her, cared for her and were tremendously proud to have brought her into this life, they could not have asked for a better daughter.

She was a perfect human, perfect witch, perfect friend, perfect student, perfect daughter as everyone viewed her to be.

And this was Bella Swan's perfect life. This was who she is and who she is forever meant to be, perfect.

Or so others believed her to be, looked at her to be.

But then again, all they ever did see was the outside and no one ever did bother to look on the inside. To work the cogs inside her head or look deep into her eyes to see what she saw.

No, no one bothered and only trusted what they thought they saw when the truth is, Bella Swan was tired of it all.

The grades, pressure, image, life. Of perfect this and perfect that. And she wanted a moment in her life, just a moment, to not be human, not be a witch, not be something, not be everything...but a moment to be free.

That was her only goal as she ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. No coat, no robe and only in her pyjamas. She did not know what had become of her or why she was doing it. But what puzzled her more was why she was doing it now when, she could've, should've, done it a longer time before.

But she reached her destination just as soon as she thought her thought and laughed gleefully with the wind as it blew frostily against her, for it did not bother her at all. The result was contrary and she felt so, so...

Alive.

In fact, she felt so indeed that a most queer notion entered her mind.

'Perhaps - perhaps I could...' she thought and walked cautiously towards the stone railing, overlooking part of the Forbidden Forest and the whole of the Black Lake.

If she did...who knew? And maybe we would if, we only took a moment to work the cogs of her brain or look deep down her eyes and see what she saw, then maybe yes, we would've.

But the thing is, we are human. And we have this inane ability to believe in only what we see.

She was now leaning against the railing and looking at the scene before her before breathing in deeply then exhaling. She let her shoulders droop a bit.

"I wonder. . ." She thought aloud, putting a hand under her chin. Soon enough, she was slowly balancing herself on the railing and looking down as if it was a sight to see everyday.

The wind blew icily against her like it was nudging her off and whispering to her, 'Don't do it, Bella. . . Don't do it.'

Yet she ignored their pleas and oh so swiftly, she jumped off.

She didn't dare scream or fuss, nor did she intend to. All she did was close her eyes and spread her arms wide open, head first.

It was nothing but the wind against her cold body and the pull of gravity on her, almost urging for her to keep going.

She had forgotten everything around her, even the impact that awaited her below. Yet, she expected for it to happen.

But never did she expect to feel the impact and almost immediately feel like she was being brought up again. She daren't open her eyes.

'Who knew,' she thought. 'Perhaps I'm being brought to heaven. . .'

"Oh please Swan, do you honestly believe in heaven?" A voice scoffed. Which sounded oddly like, 'Cullen? Oh God, if your angels sounded like him…' she internally cried.

"Christ, Swan, if God's angels sounded like me, everyone would just wanna drop dead to get close to me." He scoffed again.

"Why can you hear my thoughts?"

Edward rolled his eyes (though she couldn't see it) and replied, "Because, Swan; you think too loud." He looked down on her skeptically and added, "With that trap of yours and huge all - knowing brain you have, I wouldn't expect less of you to," with a smirk.

She shook her head and put a hand over her closed eyes. "Where am I?"

"See for yourself," He whispered at her ear.

She doubted him, she had no reason to trust him. Yet, an odd sensation in her gut told her to do so. 'Maybe it's repression.' She sardonically thought. Finally, she removed her hand, opened both her eyes and gasped.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered and shook her head. Closed and opened her eyes, counted to twenty and even pinched herself.

And he watched her with amusement. Or maybe there was more behind those beautiful shockingly green eyes.

He watched her with amusement. Amazement. Adoration. Wonder. Fascination. . . Love.

For no other girl challenged him except Bella Swan. She made his head turn, his blood boil, his stomach churn, intoxicated his senses, work hard and. . . Madly in love.

He didn't know what she did that made him feel that way. Perhaps it was the way she carried herself, the way she talked and the manner of her walk.

Nevertheless, he fell for all of that.

So, he was entranced by her.

"I'm. . . I'm flying." The realization dawned on her. "I'm Flying! Cullen, look, I'm flying. . ." She exclaimed, breathlessly. And then she looked down, which was a big mistake for then she noticed how high they were.

Then she deliberately turned pale and squealed. Without thinking she buried her head on her mortal enemy's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He flushed (for he constantly reminded himself that Cullen's do not blush) at the intimacy of there current position, she was straddling his hips. She started shaking and begging at him with muffled cries to take her down. He understood completely and without hesitance, swooped down to the ground. That only made things, well, worse for her. But they were on the ground before you could say, "Quidditch."

He stepped down, carrying her bridal style to lay her upon the grass. He knew it was wrong and that he should've taken her inside to the infirmary. 'But I am selfish,' he thought. He just wanted a moment with her. Alone. Away from their world's prying eyes and prejudices.

As he set her down, without thinking, he lay down beside her. And they stayed like that. Unmoving and blanketed by their own silence.

For once more, the world was still. . .

The silence was all too much, on both parties. Yet, none knew how to break it and both felt that deep down inside them, they didn't want to.

They were comfortable as they were.

For once, they clicked. There were no need for words, (not just yet) and the silence of the world was all they needed, at the moment.

But as it is always known, silence can be deafening therefore one had to break it. This time, it was him. . .

"Why did you do it?" He whispered. There was no malice in his voice, nor was it mocking or sarcastic. It was simply laced with curiosity.

The corner of her mouth turned up a bit and she turned to face him, tucking her hands under her head while he remained gazing upward, waiting for her answer.

"I asked myself the same question," she started. "Then I asked myself why I hadn't done it before."

This time, he turned to her with the same position, his hands tucked under his head. His brows furrowed with frustration as he said, "I don't understand."

She put her hand in front of her on the grass. She said, "This image, my reputation, what people thought of me," she paused. "It was too much and I felt so tired. I feel it has been too long since I felt like me, alive. . . Jumping off the Astronomy tower, it felt right, at the time." She sighed, "I just wanted a moment to be free."

He sighed as well. Here he was, lying down beside his supposed arch enemy, the Bella Swan who was pouring her heart out to him and the queerest part was, this time, "I understand."

She nodded once, a small smile playing at her lips. Their eyes met and soon enough, it was not a scowl, a sneer nor a smirk that stayed on his lips, but a small smile of his own.

And they remained gazing at each other, blanketed by their own content silence once again.

He abruptly stood up, a jolt of adrenaline passed through his body and Bella gave him a funny look.

He stretched out his hand to her as he said, "Come with me."

She propped up on her elbows, put all her weight there and looked curiously at his outstretched hand. "Where? What are we going to do?" She replied.

He smiled, an outright crooked smile, one that makes you want to smile back. So she did.

Without waiting for her answer, he gently took her hand in his which made her stand. He lightly kissed her knuckles, making it linger and her breath caught in her throat. He brought their bodies close and he whispered in her ear, "I'm giving you, a moment of freedom. . ."

Instantly, they were on his broomstick that came from Merlin-knows-where and they were soaring to the sky.

At first Bella didn't want to open her eyes and declared that she was content on just burrying her face on his chest. "Open your eyes, Bella."

He said it in such a pleading manner, and it did not escape her notice that that was the first time he said her first name. She blushed a crimson red and gave in to his plea.

Slowly, she raised her head from his chest, removed her hands from her eyes and one-by-one, opened her eyes.

She gasped, this was even better than before. She was right under the stars and the moon was right beside her.

She laughed, it sounded like millions of bells, he found it hypnotic and entrancing, he could not help but laugh along.

They raced through the clouds, the wind on her face and her arms outstretched. The feeling was exhilirating and Edward's sweet breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

He did turns and loops at times and a million or so butterflies fluttered all inside her belly.

She hugged him and kissed his neck. In return he kissed her forehead and he knew she wanted to be taken down.

When they reached land, he carried her bridal style, again, only this time they did not lay down but stood upright.

She let out a breath she had been holding and once again threw her arms around his neck. She whispered at his ear shakily, tears materializing in the corner of her eyes, "How could you? Why?" Then broke the hug but his arms wound firmly around her waist.

He kissed her forehead once again, "It was a moment of freedom, just like you suggested." He whispered back and placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

She pressed her forehead against his and for a while, did not say anything. Their breaths mingled, both icy and warm mixed together.

"It was more than that," she whispered, her tears streamed down her face. "It was an act of love. . ."

He smiled, and kissed her tears away. She chuckled softly and finally, he captured her lips in his own.

There it was, that feeling, the butterflies in her stomach went back and fluttered tenfold, a rush of blood raced to her cheeks and adrenaline raced through her veins.

This felt better than racing through the clouds and soaring through the stars.

With their lips moving in sync to a rhythm only they heard, she felt alive. And it was all because of him. . .

**Author's Note: Ok, I know this may not make sense to some of you, but this makes sense to me. But this is for all of you and I really do, apologize. . . like I said, please do accept it :)**

**Alright, enough of that lovey dovey stuff! In return, drop me a review! ;) I love you all! :)**

**Excuse me, if I've made a many mistakes. **

**Now, once again, REVIEW, PLEASE??**


	3. Bella's Diary

**Author's Note: This is my Harry Potter/Twilight FanFic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga.**

**------------------------**

**Partners – Hermione's Diary**

**Created by: TeamJakeward'x**

**-------------------------**

**Summary: Ok, so this one is sort of a random one, just came into my mind weirdly lol. Thought it might give a twist to all the lovey-doveyness.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs, walking past the people who stared at her in wonder. It was breakfast on a Saturday and things were as always, very eventful. The fact that the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess were going out ensured that.

Her boyfriend, the infamous Edward Cullen, was sitting at the Slytherin table: mouth wide-open, spoon mid-air. He was momentarily in shock but quickly recovered as his girlfriend stalked over through the Great Hall.

"To who do I owe such a lovely morning greeting from my breath-taking, kind, beautiful girlfriend?" He stroked his hair cockily and flashed her a crooked grin.

"Don't give me that tone, Cullen. You know perfectly well why I am mad at you." She crossed her arms and glared threateningly.

"Oh? So is it now back to Cullen? I thought we passed that stage before we started going out. I had originally thought girlfriends called their boyfriends by their first names. Or by nicknames. Honey, darling, feel free to experiment." He smirked and continued eating.

"Edward," she warned and motioned for him to stand up. When he did not comply, she pulled him up herself.

"You," she pointed straight at his chest, "are a dead man. How dare you read my diary? And don't you deny it! Alice saw you leave my room in a hurry and later even found my diary left wide open on the floor!"

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. "She's so dead."

"Don't blame Alice, either!" She jabbed her finger at him once more. "How much did you read, huh?"

"Did you ever stop to think," he stuck his chest out, attempting to be intimidating, "that maybe _Alice_ was the one to read your diary? And she's simply lying to you?"

"Its not as if I don't tell her everything that's written in the diary anyway! She wouldn't even want to read my diary." Bella growled, "now tell me how much you read! The stuff in there is private, Edward. It's called _privacy! _I write about things in there concerning issues I have a right to choose who to share with!"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything." When she started to protest again, he smiled sheepishly, "I may have read a page...or a few." He put his hands in front of him, already sensing that Bella would explode even more...if that was even possible. "Hey, but, what's this I read about, uh, you saying Yorkie is hot, huh? What's that all about? You're _my_ girl!" Eric looked at them interestingly when he heard his name in their conversation but Bella just rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"That was last year before we were going out. And besides, I don't _belong_ to you. I am a human being, Edward. Humans are not material things, they are not property." She scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out. Perfect opening for Edward here.

"Bella," he said, wrapping his arms around her (to which she agreed reluctantly). "You still are mine, no matter what you say." He whispered into her ear, kissing her on her cheek.

"Oh, Edward," she said sweetly. "What the funny thing is, _you_ belong to _me._" Bella laughed and despite her remark, Edward was happy that she had cooled down. He chuckled lightly and brushed his lips across hers.

"We both know that the little Chinese dude is most definitely not hotter than me, because, well, no one is hotter than me." She coughed violently, but he ignored it. "But do you still think the little guy is hot?" He smirked, expecting a 'ew, no!' response but that smirk was instantly wiped off when he heard her actual answer: "Of course. He is cute, don't you think?"

"Bloody Hell, no!" Edward shuddered with disgust, sitting back down on his seat and pulling her onto his lap. The Slytherins glanced at Bella with distaste, but immediately looked away when Edward narrowed his eyebrows at them. They've been a couple for a while now, students at Hogwarts ought to have gotten used to it.

"And Edward?" She turned her head around to look up at him, oblivious to the stares.

"Yes?" He nuzzled her neck, smiling whilst doing so.

"If you ever read my diary again, if you ever even merely _touch_ my diary again, I will officially obliterate you."

**Author's Note: Please make me smile by reviewing this! And if you have time, check out my other fic, 'Crush' too!**


End file.
